I'll Go Crazy If I Can't Get Next To You
by Stephanie2
Summary: Bulma can't get Vegeta out of her mind. . .and let's just say it's driving her crazy.(Songfic)


Hey guys! What's up? I know it's been a while since I've sent anything in, but I've been kinda slow lately. Anyways, thanks soooooooo much  
For all of the wonderful reviews on my last songfic, How Did I Fall In Love With You. I really appreciated them all! But. . .I have another one now. And it's about Vegeta and Bulma this time. I've never done a songfic on them, so I figured, what the heck. Well, enough with my rambling, here is the fic, and the disclaimers are that DBZ is Akira Toriyama's and the song belongs to the A*Teens. But I changed one line of verse two so it would make sense, and just a note, Bulma is in college. I know it sounds weird, but it was my idea, so, ENJOY!  
  
I'll Go Crazy If I Can't Get Next To You-by Stephanie  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Just go away Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at the saiyan in front of her.  
  
He had interrupted her studying again. Last time he had done this, he had gotten her so distracted that she failed a college biology test the next day. It was impossible. But she had been having strange thoughts about him lately. Everytime she would see him, she wouldn't be able to get him out of her mind for days. All through school, she would think of him. Even though all they did was fight. . .there was something about him that she couldn't figure out. . .but she was crazy for it.  
~~~~  
My grades, are down, from A's to B's  
I'm way, behind, in history  
~~~~  
" Fine woman! Stay there all day! I will just find someone else to fix that blasted machine that you say you worked hard on!" Vegeta snapped back.  
  
" I DID! I'd like to see you create and build a gravity machine!" Bulma yelled," And even if you did, it would work for what? . .5 minutes before it malfunctioned!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her with dark eyes," Well. . .at least that old man can fix it to last longer than 3 hours!"   
  
" Whatever Vegeta," Bulma said, then turned back to her books," I have to study because I've got a final tommorrow, so go away."  
  
Vegeta just huffed and left the room to find Bulma's father.   
  
" Finally." Bulma said to herself," Maybe now I can get some studying done."  
  
But not too long after Bulma had started again. . .the memories of the current fight flooded her mind. 'Vegeta. . .'  
~~~~  
I've lost, myself, in fantasies  
Of you and me together  
~~~~  
' Come on Bulma!' she yelled at herself, 'You've got to do better than this, you've got to forget about him.'  
  
She looked back upon her books, and then slammed it shut angrily when she found out she wasn't getting anywhere. She propped her head up on one hand, and glanced at a picture that she had forced Vegeta to take with her. He was standing with his arms crossed, staring angrily into the camera. While she, on the other hand, was smiling big, with an arm around his shoulder. Goku, who had taken the picture, had asked Bulma how she had gotten him to take it. It hadn't taken her much. . .just a simple threat to shut down the gravity machine for a week. He had congratulated her on her power to make him do things. No one else seemed to be able to do it. . .except for her.  
~~~~  
I don't know why  
But dreamin's all I do   
~~~~  
She sighed, and looked at the clock. 9:54 p.m. 10 more hours and she would be sitting in her classroom, taking one of the most important finals of her life. And she wasn't doing very well with her studying. As a matter of fact, she was only on page one.  
~~~~  
I won't get by  
On mere imagination  
~~~~  
She got up from her desk, and walked to the kitchen quietly. She heard the T.V. on, and peeked around the corner to see her mom and dad resting comfortabally on the couch beside eachother. 'I wonder where Vegeta went. . .' she asked herself, opening the fridge, and pulling out a bottle of orange juice. She poured herself a glass, and drank it down quickly. 'Okay, maybe now I can concentrate on my studying.' She told herself happily, bouncing off to her room. She thought the break would do her some good. . .but it didn't.  
~~~~  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
~~~~  
' WHY?!' she screamed at herself. ' This has got to end. I can't keep him out of my head!'  
  
She picked up her book and threw it across the room. It hit the wall, making a loud thud when it hit, and fell to the ground.  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards her room, and she rolled her eyes. 'Here come my mom and dad.'  
  
A second later, they both bursted through the door quickly.  
  
" Bulma, hun, are you okay?! What's wrong?! What was that noise?!" her mom asked her.  
  
" Oh, it was nothing, I was just studying, and my book fell off the desk, that's all." Bulma told.  
  
" Oh. . .okay well, how is the studying coming?" Dr. Briefs wondered.  
  
" Not so great. . .actually. . .have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Yeah, he came through a minute ago, and told us he was going out to be alone, and he'd be back later." Her mom said.  
  
" Okay, thanks." Bulma replied, picking up her jacket, and putting it on.  
  
" Why, what's wrong?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
" Nothing, I just need to talk to him, that's all." Bulma said, and ran out the door.  
~~~~  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
~~~~  
Bulma walked down the Capsule Corp. stairs, and into a small forest not too far away. Vegeta had given away the secret that he always came here when he wanted to be alone. It was an advantage for her though. She wouldn't have to worry about getting Goku to locate him for her. She fought her way through the thick branches, and followed a small creek. ' I think this is the way. . .' she tried to remember, as she thought about where she found him before. But suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.' Wait a minute. Why am I even here?! Oh yeah. . .I need to tell Vegeta how I feel. If I don't I'll go crazy, and it'll make me feel better then hiding my feelings forever.' She kept walking.  
~~~~  
Got no clue  
What I should do  
~~~~  
'But what if he doesn't like me? Or doesn't believe me?' She stopped again. 'I don't know what to do. I'm a mess. And it's all his fault! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!' Bulma began stomping again, still following the creek, until she came to an opening, which was beautifully aglow with fireflies.  
  
" Vegeta?" she called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
' Hmm. . .this is weird. I usually find him here.' She thought.  
  
She sat down on a tree stump on the edge of the clearing. ' This is stupid. I shouldn't have even come out here. I mean. . .he's probably gonna laugh at me when I tell him that I like him. And the funny thing is. . .I've liked him for a long time.  
~~~~  
I'll go crazy   
If I can't get next to you   
~~~~  
Bulma started laughing. He had even gotten her in trouble once she had gotten so distracted thinking about him during class once.  
  
" Bulma! Are you paying attention?!" her teacher yelled.  
  
" Huh?" she asked.  
  
Everyone around her laughed. She ended up having to stay after class.  
  
" Bulma, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you haven't been listening or participating in class." Her teached told.  
  
Bulma just listened.  
  
" Your grades are dropping, you've been getting low scores on tests, and you've been leaving class a lot for unknown reasons! That isn't like you at all!"  
  
" I know."  
~~~~  
My teacher, says, to concentrate  
My dreams, are gonna hurt my grade  
~~~~  
She couldn't help it. She had tried all kinds of things and even talked to Goku, but nothing seemed to work. I mean, sure, Goku was no psychologist, but Bulma didn't think it was anything serious. Until now. Every single thought she had, every dream she dreamed. . .it was about him.  
~~~~  
The kings, and queens, will have to wait  
'Cause I don't have forever  
~~~~  
How could she tell him though? It wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world to do, and knowing him, he wouldn't have the patience to listen to her. But she had to do something. Things were getting way out of hand. She glanced at her watch. 10:44 p.m. She sighed, 'Well, I better get back.' A tear almost trickled down her cheek at the thought of never being able to face him, or tell him her feelings.  
~~~~  
I wish that I  
Could walk right up to you  
~~~~  
She got up, and turned back to go home, when a gloved hand touched her arm, and twirled her around.  
  
" What are you doing here woman?!" a voice snapped.  
  
" Oh. . .um nothing." Bulma replied, looking at Vegeta's confused look.  
  
Should I tell him? No, I can't. " I was just leaving."  
~~~~  
Each time I try  
The same old hesitation  
~~~~  
She turned around to leave, but he stopped her.  
  
" Tell me the truth. Why would you just, be out here?" he asked her.  
  
" I was thinking! I needed a break from studying, so I came out here." She replied.  
  
" Well then why did your parents tell me you were looking for me?" he asked.  
  
Bulma stopped breathing. 'Shit. What do I do now?'   
  
" Well, I was, but. . .then I remembered I didn't need you, so. . .I stopped looking for you, and just relaxed for a while." Bulma covered up.  
~~~~  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
~~~~  
" Yeah sure. You're hiding something. And I wanna know what it is now." Vegeta ordered.  
  
" I'm not hiding anything! Maybe of how nervous I am about my final tommorrow, because I have a strong feeling I am going to fail it, but that's all." Bulma replied.  
  
" Whatever, I am not dumb. Tell me." Vegeta urged.  
~~~~  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
~~~~  
Now what? He knew something was up, and if she knew Vegeta, he probably wouldn't give up until he found out either. This was just great.  
~~~~  
Got no clue  
What I should do  
I'll go crazy   
If I can't get next to you  
~~~~  
" Well, go on, tell me, I don't have all night." Vegeta commanded.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath,' Well, here I go.'  
  
" Well, I. . .you. . .I. . .I think I love you." Bulma told.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her for a minute, then broke the silence.  
  
" Is that all? That wasn't so bad was it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head, but was hurting inside because she knew he didn't feel the same.  
~~~~  
Somehow, someway  
You will love me too  
~~~~  
Or at least, she thought she knew.  
~~~~  
One day, will be the day   
When all my dreams come true   
~~~~  
Suddenly, Vegeta pulled her into a deep kiss. Her body filled up with happiness, and she kissed back. The fireflies danced around them as their bodies united closely together, and the wind swept through the clearing. When it ended, Vegeta smiled at her, and he flew her back to the Capsule Corp., ensuring her sweet dreams.  
~~~~  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue   
What I should do  
I'll go crazy   
If I can't get next to you  
~~~~  
The next day, Bulma sat in her classroom, staring upon a blank final paper, that she hadn't begun writing on yet. She thought of the previous night, and how Vegeta had made her dreams come true.  
~~~~  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue   
What I should do   
I'll go crazy   
If I can't get next to  
~~~~  
Bulma giggled to herself, and jumped up from her desk, running out of the room, to leave everyone else setting there cluelessly. No one else but her, knew exactly what was going on. . .and where she was going. And Vegeta waited patiently in the clearing of the forest. . .expecting her any time.  
~~~~  
And I'll go crazy   
If I can't get next to, and  
I'll go crazy   
If I can't get next to you.  
~~~~  
The end.  
  
Well how did you like that one? It took me a couple hours, but I was satisfied! Anywyas, please review, and I'll talk to ya later!  
Stephanie  



End file.
